Cómo domesticar nuestras inseguridades a la hora de escribir
by Camarada Arlette
Summary: Todas hemos necesitado de vez en cuando algún consejo sobre cómo enfrentarnos a nuestros demonios a la hora de empezar una historia. ¡Pues bien, tenéis aquí mi humilde contribución! Serie de capítulos independientes.


**El personaje que he mencionado de paso para hacer válida como fanfic la publicación de esta pequeña guía, no me pertenece. Es de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Isabella Swan estaba indignada. ¡Más que indignada! Se sentía deprimida, triste y con ganas de tirar a la borda toda una vida de sueños y aspiraciones depositadas fervientemente en el mundo de las letras. La imbécil que tenía por profesora de literatura le había puesto un cinco en su dedicado ensayo sobre la obra de Poe.

¿Con qué derecho? ¿No la conocía acaso? ¿No se daba cuenta de que era una innata escritora? Con un suspiro se adentró en los interminables estantes abarrotados de libros y siguió buscando. Buscando nada y buscando todo al mismo tiempo. Solo estaba deprimida, necesitaba a alguno de sus amigos de papel y tinta para pasar el lamentable acontecimiento y seguir adelante con toda su desmoralización.

Entonces, un título le llamó la atención. Sacó el ejemplar y lo miró por delante y por detrás. "_Cómo domesticar nuestras inseguridades a la hora de escribir"_ Autor anónimo, bonita portada roja con detalles dorados muy sobrios.

¿Por qué no leerlo? Bah, lo que no la mataba, la hacía más fuerte. Y un libro nunca había matado a nadie.

¿O tal vez sí?

.

Cuando escribí por primera vez, tenía muchas dudas acerca de cómo empezar una narración, qué decir, qué no decir... en fin. Déjenme confesarles que, lamentablemente, esas dudas siguen estando ahí. No creo que nunca desaparezcan, es irremediable. Lo bueno, es que podemos aprender a controlarlas...

"_Cómo domesticar nuestras inseguridades a la hora de escribir" _

Me pareció un buen título para esta pequeña guía sobre qué elementos debe contener una buena historia. Evidentemente, yo no soy Vargas Llosa, ni tampoco de cerca una gran escritora; pero supongo que he leído unas cuantas historias con las que me he puesto a analizar... _¿qué elementos se juntan para enganchar al público? ¿qué nociones básicas se tiene que tener? ¿por qué esto no me llega al leerlo? _

Admito que probablemente al responder estas preguntas careceré de objetividad; pero de igual manera quiero hacer el intento, esperando que este pequeño y humilde texto de una amateur como ustedes, les sirva de ayuda, o de referencia, o de entretenimiento, o... bueno, que les sirva de algo.

Comencemos entonces, con nuestras "_cinco reglas básicas para empezar a escribir tu propia enredadera de amor, pasión y dolor"_

**1. Ortografía:** porque decir "_buena ortografía_" es un pleonasmo. Vale, es imposible imaginar que este punto pueda ser omitido. La ortografía es inexorable. ¿Han leído bien? Total y completamente necesaria, sin derecho a peros. Tu historia puede ser un excelente proyecto, con una trama nunca antes vista, que hasta el propio García Márquez envidiaría; pero sé sincero y date cuenta que hasta a ti mismo se te quitarían las ganas de leer un texto plagado de errores ortográficos. ¡Las "q" no son "k"; ni las "s" son "c" o "z"!

Estoy totalmente consciente de que respetar este sinfín de reglas por las que se rige la real academia es todo un desafío. Yo aún tengo dudas en ciertos casos de acentuación, y sigo descubriendo cosas que me hacen sentir cada vez más ignorante en este tema. Así que no os preocupéis, no estáis solos, somos miles los que nos hallamos en este paquete.

Comienza por utilizar el corrector de word, lo que será, básicamente, quitar los errores más visibles del texto. ¡Hey, pero después de eso no creas que podrás alzar vuelo como una majestuosa águila! La ortografía va más allá, por lo que si tienes dudas con alguna palabra, el diccionario siempre será tu mejor amigo. Además puedes buscar en internet (páginas serias, por favor) todas tus dudas acerca de esto. Por ejemplo: _"¿cuándo utilizar aún y aun?"_ (sí, parecerá estúpido; pero por lo menos una vez al mes entro a la página de la real academia a asegurarme que lo estoy haciendo bien).

Sobre ortografía me podría extender de manera infinita, así que les daré un dato para que comiencen a observar milagrosos cambios respecto al tema: _leer_. Sí, el secreto mejor guardado por todo el Olimpo ha sido revelado. Para escribir, hay que leer y viceversa. Todo va a comenzar a fluir en el momento en el que aprendas como complementar ambas, lo aseguro. Con el tiempo lo harás sin darte cuenta y te sorprenderás al descubrir que el mal de los errores ortográficos tiene cura.

**2. Redacción:** no creas que con haber luchado en contra de la enfermedad de los errores ortográficos y haber salido invicto, ya estás al punto para crear un Pulitzer. Una buena historia va mucho más allá de palabras bien escritas... también influye el orden en el que vayan esas palabras. De eso se trata la redacción.

Algo que te recomiendo que tengas en cuenta, es que no se puede escribir igual a como se habla. Tú no vas a ir por la calle diciendo: "_esa amable mujer me ha proporcionado un inmenso júbilo al tomar en cuenta mi súplica reiterada"_; no, vas a decir algo como: _"la tía esa me paró cuando le pedí ese favor, más feliz no puedo estar"_ bueno, adaptado evidentemente al argot que suene en el país donde resides.

La cosa, es que el error más común que cometemos cuando iniciamos en este mundo, es creer que escribir, es traspasar al papel aquella conversación familiar que tuviste en la cena de navidad que te pareció de lo más divertida. No amigos, las cosas no son tan fáciles. Las cosas nunca pueden ser tan fáciles.

La puntuación entra dentro de la redacción, así que por favor, no olviden que los signos de exclamación e interrogación, se abren "¿" "¡" y se cierran "!" "?" y que luego de un signo de estos no (y repito, n-o) se pone un punto. Vale, las comas, los puntos, los puntos y comas (que no se han extinguido, tenedlos en cuenta), los dos puntos (sin mayúscula después de ellos), las comillas, y los puntos suspensivos (sin exagerar su uso, lo cual fastidia a la vista), también son importantísimos.

Pero ahí volveremos al principio: _hay que leer, mis queridos._ Leer no solo obras literarias de gran renombre, sino también tus propios escritos. Leer y releer, dos, tres veces... y las que sean necesarias (créeme nunca serán suficientes, siempre encontrarás otro error).

Además esta ese tema de repetir y repetir cosas innecesariamente. Suele sucedernos a todos, un día tenemos metida en la mente alguna palabra y no deja de perseguirnos mientras plasmamos nuestras ideas. Y de los nombres de los personajes ni hablar.

Tenemos que aprender a sustituir, para eso son los sinónimos (cuidado, esto siempre y cuando no cambien el sentido de la oración); pero me refiero a que quizá esto: _"Alice corrió por el jardín hasta llegar al árbol; después de que Alice viera lo alto que era el árbol, decidió subirse al árbol. Alice sentía miedo a cada paso que subía el árbol" _no se vea tan bien como esto: _"Alice corrió por el jardín hasta llegar al árbol; después de que viera lo alto que era, decidió subirse a él. Ella sentía miedo a cada paso que daba hacia arriba." _

¿Lo notan? Dejando de lado nuestra obsesión por "Alice" y el "árbol" que "subía" logramos hacer algo estéticamente mucho mejor. Tratemos (a menos que sea estrictamente necesario) de no repetir la misma palabra más de dos veces en un párrafo (mientras menos... mejor).

Visualmente el texto se hará más cómodo de abordar y así podremos pasar al siguiente paso... ¡porque esto, ni de broma se ha terminado!

**3. Trama:** tocar este tema me resulta un poco difícil. No le puedes decir a alguien qué rayos debe hacer con la trama de su historia. Ninguna trama es mala, solo carece de ciertos elementos que le quitan ese muy necesario "enganche" del lector.

Probablemente alguno de los dos elementos que hemos mencionado con anterioridad esté fallando. O... caigas en el relleno innecesario. Sí, estoy segura de que todos caemos en el vicio de querer escribir y escribir y escribir... de dar descripciones de hasta el último azulejo de una habitación. Y eso, amigo, definitivamente no está bien.

No tienes que explicarle cada paso que das al público, ellos no lo van a necesitar; más bien es la duda lo que nos atrapa dentro de una narración, ¡juega con eso y tendrás todas las de ganar! (Hey, no te estoy pidiendo que saltes de un escenario a otro sin el más mínimo aviso... haz las cosas siempre con la coherencia por delante).

Si no tienes idea de lo que vas a escribir, pero tienes aun así ganas de hacerlo, pues simplemente siéntate frente a la página en blanco y pregúntate cómo te sientes en ese momento... a partir de eso, ve atando cabos, modelando la masa... hasta que logres una figura entendible (que luego hará falta pulir, evidentemente). También puedes escuchar música; muchas de mis historias han comenzado en base a una canción y no tengo problema en admitirlo.

Por otra parte, cuando inicias con una idea previa ya formada, entonces debes tener en cuenta algo: nunca va a terminar como te la imaginaste en un principio. Sería excelente que antes de lanzarte al documento y abarrotarlo de palabras, te tomases la molestia de reproducir en tu mente unas dos tres veces la sucesión de escenas que deseas abarcar. Así, probablemente se te ocurrirán más detalles para tu preciado argumento.

Ten también consciencia de cómo va a manejarse la relación tiempo-espacio; si no te sientes muy seguro con hacer una historia trastocada temporalmente a lo Cortázar, prueba con algo más sencillo y progresivamente ve desarrollando tus habilidades.

No está mal que te robes pequeñas frases de algún cuentillo que hayas leído hace unos días. Evidentemente el plagio e intentar imitar alguna trama que ya hayas visto antes... no saldrán bien. Pero si te ha gustado ese "_sofá color caqui con descuidados asientos"_ trasládalo a tu historia sin remordimientos.

Las tramas pueden ser sencillas, o unas enredaderas de nunca acabar (aunque te sorprendería lo tedioso que se hacen esas personas que están decididas a crearle a los pobres protagonistas un problema nuevo cada capítulo; pero eso es otro tema).

Lo que importa es que sepas vender tu idea al espectador. Sí, _escribir también es un negocio_, aunque te cueste creerlo; ¡así que sienta las bases de tu empresa (en este caso, narración) y comienza a hacer un buen marketing!

**4. Personajes: **esto en definitiva no podía faltar. Toda historia debe tener personajes, que no necesariamente deben ser personas. A veces, los animales, los objetos inanimados o hasta la propia naturaleza juegan un papel protagónico. Si no, pregúntenle a Quiroga, la posibilidad para crear a tus personajes es casi ilimitada.

El hecho, es que la forma en que ellos se desarrollen dependerá principal mente del largo que tenga el texto. Normalmente, los cuentos o narraciones cortas tienden a presentar personajes lineales y las novelas o narraciones largas muestran personajes redondos.

¿Redondo? ¿Lineal? ¿Qué es toda esta palabrería? ¡No, no hemos entrado a clases de geometría, seguimos con el mismo tema, os lo aseguro! Les explicaré algo corto sobre lo que me refiero: los personajes redondos son aquellos que tienden a cambiar, sea positiva o negativamente, a lo largo de la historia.

Puede que en un principio veamos a una Bella Swan tímida, que se esconde detrás de sus libros para pasar desapercibida, y que al llegar al epílogo, se haya convertido en una diosa del sexo, experta en satisfacer los deseos de cualquiera… (vale, esto es una deliberada crítica al fandom, pues normalmente no hay justificación para ese cambio tan radical, lo cual nos deja a bastantes lectoras en el aire… bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de ello).

Mientras tanto, los personajes lineales son aquellos que como empiezan, acaban. Cuando redactamos algo muy corto, es probable que utilicemos esto, puesto que normalmente nos enfocamos en contar un momento de la vida de alguien, solo de paso. Por cierto, cuando ponen a un súper villano, antagónico, desgraciado, que se encarga de hacerle le vida imposible al querido protagonista, normalmente lo ubican con una personalidad lineal, empieza "_más malo que la sarna", _como dice mi abuelita, y termina del mismo modo. (Con sus excepciones, por supuesto).

Ya explicado, podríamos proseguir al hecho de que primero que todo, hay que tener en cuenta qué tipo de personajes queremos ubicar en nuestra historia. Y de que si los vamos a madurar con el tiempo, no lo hagamos tan bruscamente, de manera que el lector pueda ir paulatinamente nutriéndose con las experiencias que demostremos.

Les recomiendo hacer una biografía de los principales, para establecer una relación con ellos desde antes de convertirlos en tus personalizadas víctimas de turno a la hora de escribir. Introducirse en su mente y conocer su vida (aunque sea algo privado entre tú y él solamente) te ayudará mucho a la hora de desarrollar una situación en la cual el protagonista tenga que tomar una posición al respecto.

Imagínatelo también en casos de la vida diaria, y pregúntate de qué manera actuaría tu queridísima creación en ese momento. Es algo entretenido, como un amigo imaginario de bolsillo. Pero no contéis ese secretillo a todo el mundo… os harán pasar por locos. (Aunque probablemente necesitéis soltar un poco de esa locura que tenéis dentro a la hora de escribir)

**5. Autobiografía: **decidí dejarlo de último porque abarca tanto la trama como los personajes. Es un mito que no debes incluir experiencias personales dentro de tu obra. ¿García Márquez no escribió su obra _Amor en los tiempos de cólera,_ basada en el divorcio de sus padres? ¿Y Hemingway con su nobel _El viejo y el mar, _no se vio bajo la influencia de la depresión económica que vivía Estados Unidos para ese momento?

Lo que nos impulsa, en un primer momento, a soltar todas esas palabras que llevamos dentro, es seguramente una experiencia pasada y una necesidad de desahogarnos. Tú no escribes cuando estás feliz y radiante (o tal vez sí… pero eso es raro), probablemente se te ocurre una maravillosa idea en ese mal día que tanto te ha bajado los ánimos.

Entonces… ¿por qué no reflejarlo en los protagonistas? Que les añadas ciertos aspectos, que sabes que estarán basados en ti mismo, no te hace ególatra. Si quieres incluir experiencias propias, hazlo sin remordimientos. No necesariamente tengas que contar toda tu vida en una sola novela; puedes ir dejando un poquito de ti en cada historia y así hacer un maravilloso trabajo.

Hay mil formas de abordar una situación. Quizá puedes narrar algo que te hubiese gustado que pasara, o hasta un sueño y darte cuenta de todo el material por explotar que tienes guardado allí en tu cabecita. No te creas, todos, a nuestra forma, vivimos nuestros propios dramones dignos de un episodio de telenovela… ¡lo mejor siempre se encuentra explorando las profundidades de lo menos esperado!

.

Si estas llegando hasta aquí, es porque seguramente ya has leído la retahíla de palabras que he escrito dentro de mi guía, y solo me quedará una cosa que decirte: toma en cuenta todas esas ideas léelas y reléelas y luego… ¡mándalas a la mierda y enfréntate al documento en blanco que tan atormentado te ha tenido! (sí, casi tienes mi entero permiso… pero no, amigo, la ortografía no entra en el paquete)

Las reglas están hechas para romperse, y aunque deseo fervientemente que este trabajito pueda ser de ayuda, comprendo que es, justamente, solo una guía. No debes seguir mis consejos ciegamente; pero si no sabes cómo empezar probablemente esto te haya dado una noción de en qué te estás metiendo. Es más, estoy segura de que escribiendo esto se me habrá ido una coma, un acento, una palabra… en fin, que humanamente me he equivocado en algo.

Algún día, quizá, lleguemos a ser grandes autores con biografías en wikipedia y todo. Pero por ahora, centrémonos en ser las mejores versiones de nosotros mismos y no de los demás. La cosa no está para que vayamos por el mundo pisoteando a quien se nos atraviese para lograr un objetivo.

Ahora sí… ¡estoy ansiosa por ver todo lo que tienen para contar! ¡no hay mejor talento que el que aún no se ha descubierto!

.

Al terminar el primer capítulo se sintió algo avergonzada. Quizá la loca de literatura no estuviese tan loca después de todo. Es más, después de darse cuenta de que había cometido casi todos los errores que acababa de leer, entendía muy bien la justificada nota que había sacado.

Suspiró y dejó el tomo en un rincón poco transitado de la biblioteca, entre la literatura romántica y la ciencia ficción. Volvería por más; pero antes, volvería a escribir ese ensayo. Y esta vez lo haría bien.

Ese era un libro muy especial.

* * *

**Hola, solo me gustaría saber si debería continuar por este camino. O, si por el contrario, debería abandonar este ocasional proyecto. Decidí comenzar con lo básico, pero quisiera meterme de lleno en mi opinión sobre las novelas románticas, que es a lo que más recurrimos en fanfiction. **

**Como ya dije, son solo consejillos ocasionales que también provienen de una persona en proceso de aprendizaje. En fin, si a alguien le son de utilidad y me lo quiere hacer saber... tenga por seguro que seguiré con esta locura gracias a su apoyo. **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.**


End file.
